1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to a remote control switching system and, in particular, to the interface of pulse actuated relays with continuous signal control devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pulse activated, mechanically held relays are increasingly being used in conjunction with automatic control devices to program electric circuits on and off. However, many of these automatic control devices, such as time clocks, photocell relays, intruder alarm sensors, and fire detectors have a continuous output signal, rather than a pulse output. It has been a problem to use such automatic control devices with pulse actuated relays, especially when local and master override switches are also required, so that these relays are not continuously activated which could cause thermal problems and possibly mechanical binding.